1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As industries of electronics, communications, and the like are rapidly developed, the spread of portable electronic devices, such as a camcorder, a cellular phone, and a notebook PC has recently been increased. Accordingly, the use of secondary batteries has also been increased. Secondary batteries can be used not only for portable electronic devices, but also for medium- and large-sized apparatuses such as an electric tool, an automobile, a space transportation means, a motorbike, a motor scooter, and an aerial transportation means, which require high output and high power. The secondary batteries used for the medium- and large-sized apparatuses constitute a large-capacity battery module or battery pack by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series or parallel.
The battery pack can be configured with a plurality of battery cells. The battery cell transfers energy to an external electronic device through an electrochemical reaction therein. Various studies have been conducted to stably and efficiently transfer high current flowing between a plurality of batteries to an external electronic device.